


Box of Memories

by CutiePieZenTheKnight (zentheknight)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Ex is not MC, Gen, House Cleaning, Memories, OC, Parenthood, Past Relationship(s), Reminiscing, Sentimental, Shin Eun Ryu, Underage Pregnancy (Only Mentioned), Unwanted Pregnancy (?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 05:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zentheknight/pseuds/CutiePieZenTheKnight
Summary: Zen finds some sentimental items while cleaning up his apartment.





	Box of Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a roleplay story in which Zen meets a child named Shin and finds out the kid is his son and has been staying with his parents. Lot's of emotional stuff ensues.

The actor rarely had time to clean more than just basic stuff around the house but since Shin had moved in with him, he figured he should try to be a better role model. Not to mention he didn't wish for his son to get sick again, so cleaning every nook and cranny seemed like a good idea.   
  
He wasn't sure what possessed him to clean today of all days, however. Maybe it had just been boredom or maybe he wanted to find little knickknacks and reminiscent about the past, who knows. But Zen had to admit: he was curious of what he would find.  
  
He had started with the kitchen and living room. Zen rarely used them in the past so there wasn't much to clean or find there. There were just old odd mugs and magazines of past musicals here and there, nothing interesting to really show. The actor was a bit disappointed but at least the cleaning had gone smoothly.  
  
For the next few hours, Zen made quick work of the bathroom and the upstairs, leaving everything spotless. After some swift and non-invasive cleaning of Shin's room, it was finally time for the young man to move on to his own room. After all, that's where he kept most of his stuff, so he was bound to find something he could show his son.  
  
Cleaning most of his room was uneventful outside of finding his old guitar. Dusting the case off, the actor took the instrument out and strummed its strings, expertly tuning it before playing a random little song. Hearing its melodic tune brought him back to the times he learned how to play from his music teacher and how he found his love for singing. It made him let out a content sigh, how long had it been since he had played? He couldn't recall.   
  
However, playing his baby could wait. He still had to go through his closet. Most of his stuff was old music books and long forgotten costumes, all in neat albeit dusty boxes. But one of them stood out to Zen and his red eyes quickly scanned it with wide eyes. _Could it be...? _  
  
The silver haired man quickly grabbed the tiny pink box and sat on the end of his bed. Outside of its coloring and size it didn't seem all that out of place but he knew what was inside. "I thought I threw this out..." Zen murmured to himself before finally opening the box.  
  
A wave of emotion washed over him as he peered inside the box. It was mostly filled with old faded out concert tickets and envelopes, his birth name written in fancy lettering on the front of the letters. Among them was a keychain which he took between his fingers, a small scruffy-looking wolf dangling from the chain. The actor couldn't help but smile at it as he gently placed it back inside the box. He continued to rummage through it before he suddenly stopped- an unreadable expression on his face.   
  
Zen's heart raced as he recognized a familiar photo peeking out between the envelopes and- with some hesitation- grabbed it and stared at the image. It was him in his younger years, fifteen years old to be exact. And with him was...Shin's mom. She looked just like how he remembered her, a wide smile on her face as they held each other close. The actor's heart felt heavy as many questions flooded his mind.  
  
_What had happened after they had broken up? Had she been scared when she found out she was pregnant? Was she mad at him for disappearing not long before…? Would she have wanted to keep Shin? Would they have been a family if he hadn't left...?_ He felt guilt wash over him.  
  
Zen wished he could have been there for Shin. He wished he could have seen him grow up. Shin was still a child but it hurt to know that he had missed so many years...so many years stuck with his overbearing parents.  
  
The actor gritted his teeth in anger but shook his head. There was no point in wallowing in what ifs or maybes. Shin was living with him now; Zen's parents couldn't hurt him anymore.   
  
Which left just one question in his mind: should he show this to his son? It was his right to know who his mother was but what if...What if this wild goose chase just ends up in a bad place. What if she just didn't want a child and she ends up hurting him...? He couldn't bear to see his son hurt.   
  
He wouldn't let Shin suffer.   
  
Maybe it would be better if he found her first and talked to her. Yeah...! He can find out what happened...and if things turn out well then Zen will let Shin meet her if not well...  
  
**He'll have to keep this little box a secret then, won't he?**

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old Solo drabble I wrote up but figured it should go here along with Numb Feeling since I'm still a bit fond of them.
> 
> PS. obligatory I don't condone underage sex/pregnancy nor do I rp it. It's only basically background text for Zen and Shin's story, because sometimes shit happens and that's life.


End file.
